1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electromagnetic radiator and coupling probe, and more particularly to an electromagnetic radiator and coupling probe adapted to operate integrally with the antenna of a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication devices, such as radiotelephones, are being driven by the marketplace towards smaller and smaller sizes. Consumer and user demand has continued to push a dramatic reduction in the size of communication devices. To create a more compact package, many communication devices in use today have incorporated as part of the overall communication device a flip assembly (also known as a clamshell assembly). A flip assembly typically consists of two or more housing portions that can each have, and/or contain printed circuit boards (PCBs) with electronic components, audio devices, camera's, visual displays, metal shields and metal chassis, as well as wiring to connect the electrical component together to form electrical circuits, and the like. In some communication devices, one housing portion is a hinged cover that closes to make the communication device more compact and to protect a keypad or other user interface located on a second housing portion from inadvertent entries. Typically, one housing rotates relative to the other housing in a plane perpendicular to the plane of the other housing.
As an example, a communication device such as a radiotelephone can comprise two planar elements coupled by a hinge. When the radiotelephone is not in use, the two planar elements are closed and lie in parallel. When the radiotelephone is in use, the two planar elements are opened in relation to each other, exposing such elements as a touch pad, viewing screen, microphone and/or speaker.
The antenna elements utilized for communication typically are located in one of the housing portions. One problem that arises is that when large metal objects such as the display shield are near the antenna radiating elements, the antenna elements can become detuned from the frequency of interest or shielded, and the effect is that the overall flip phone radiating efficiency can decrease. This negative effect can occur, for example, when the device flip assembly is in the open position. In most communication devices, the open position is the one typically utilized for communication as described previously. Thus, it is desirable for the transmit and receive performance when the flip is open to be at least equivalent to the performance when the flip is closed so that when a user opens the flip, the active communication is not degraded or terminated.